It is well known to support a lighting fixture or lamp from a ceiling by suspension arms which extend downwardly from a canopy affixed to the ceiling. Wiring employed to illuminate the fixture extends downwardly from the canopy and extends through a connector arm to the fixture.
Attachment between the upper ends of the connector arms and the top canopy often involves the use of connector elements attached to the canopy which are in the nature of open hooks, the hooks passing through openings or loops formed at the upper ends of the connector arms. Alternatively, the hooks may be at the ends of the connector arms and cooperate with connector elements having openings or loops.
The use of open hooks to join connector arms and canopy connector elements can be a problem. An arm can be disconnected from its associated connector element under certain circumstances, such as structural movement resulting from an earthquake or an impact applied to the lamp, creating an unsafe situation.